Vibrational sum frequency generation (vSFG) spectroscopy is used as a tool for selectively probing chemical composition, molecular dynamics, orientation and ordering at interfaces. However, there exist several limitations that prevent its wide spread adoption. For example, a spectrometer is typically designed for a specific system, or set of similar systems, in mind. Therefore, the system is not flexible. However, experiments aimed at studying, e.g., polymer interfaces, tend to have different requirements than those probing small molecules on metallic or semiconducting interfaces. A consideration in the design phase for the static system is tied to the decision of how to generate narrowband up-conversion pulses that ultimately dictate the spectral resolution and impact the line shapes of resolved bands in the SFG spectrum.